Harry Potter Drabbles
by Inspired178
Summary: Drabbles from every era and age, requests and criticism welcome.
1. Slughorn's Party

**Usual disclaimers apply, send me a PM if you want a particular prompt to appear. I am posting nowhere else, and I come up with my own prompts since I am not in a competition, and can't find a suitable site. Updates will be two drabbles every Friday. If the scene did not take place in the book, I'll tell you the ages and time. This is a test Drabble. I'll be posting the first two tomorrow.**  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Slughorn's Party<br>Rating: G  
>Pairings: HermioneCormac Luna/Harry  
>Words Count: 189<em>

Harry had just arrived at Slughorn's Party when he was whisked away by the old man himself. Glancing over at his date Luna, she had already begun swaying slowly with the music, her expression serene as always.

"Harry m'boy! Glad you came!" Slughorn slurred, already tipsy

"Hello professor," Harry answered, laughing on the inside at the drunken man, allowing a smile on the outside, "it's good to see you."

_Just let him collect you,_ Harry thought, _n__o matter how much firewhiskey he dumps on you._

"Whe-where is your f-friend Hermy-Hermin-Herminiee…?" Slughorn asked, slurring his words so much so, he couldn't pronounce Hermione.

"She's with her date, I'd better go find her, good evening Profosser," Harry bided as he walked away.

Just as he turned to go find Luna, Harry bumped into Hermione who looked as if she was hiding from someone. Pulling Harry behind a curtain, he asked, "Who's your date?"

"Cormac," Hermione said desperately looking around, "now hush up and tell him I left."

Pushing him out from behind the curtain, Harry chuckled as he watched Hermione slip out from the party. Oh to be friends with Hermione._  
><em>


	2. Quidditch

_Prompt: Quidditch  
>Rating: G<br>Pairings: Hermione/Ron  
>Word Count: 180<em>

"Come on Hermione!" Ron called over from the home-made Quidditch pitch.

It was summer time at the Burrow, and as usual, the boys and Ginny were playing a game of Quidditch. It wasn't as if Hermione _hated _Quidditch per say, it was the heights and stability of the broom that worried her. She sighed; she knew if she was ever going to tell Ron about her feelings, she would have to get on a broom at some point. Getting up from her spot underneath a particularly shady tree, she called to the players, "Where are the extra brooms?"

"In the shed over there," Fred said pointing in the general direction of the shed whilst trying to hit a bludger towards Harry.

Nervously, she found the extra broom and mounted it. Taking a deep breath she flew out towards the game. _If Harry and Ginny can do this and make it look so easy, than who am I to not try?_ She thought.  
>After a few lurches, she finally got the feel of things. All that was left was Ron.<p> 


	3. Potions

_Prompt: Potions  
>Rating: PG<br>Pairings: N/A  
>Word Count: 131<em>

"Evansceo," Snape murmured as he removed Harry's potion, "You forgot to stir 7 times clockwise before adding the beetle eyes Mr. Potter."

Glaring up at him, Harry didn't move. The hatred between them flowed as clearly and as smoothly as water rolling down a hillside. Obsidian eyes stared into the green, almost as if Snape was using Legilimency on him.

A sudden explosion followed by the drifting of green smoke brought the Snape, Harry's, and the rest of the class's attention to Draco, who, unfortunately forgot the beans, and was now baring a swollen stomach and long blonde hair.

Looking horrified, Draco ran out of the class room.

"And _that_ class is why you always follow my instructions," Snape said smugly, changing his tone, he barked, "now get back to work!"


	4. Muggles

**Yes, this one is very short. And so are the next few, but I promise, Chapter 7 is a lot longer!**

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Muggles<br>Rating: G  
>Pairings: NA  
>Word Count: 106<br>_

Muggles had always fascinated Arthur. Wherever he went he found new and exciting things.

"Look at this vellyision! Look at this fellytone, this ticket booth!" He would call out.

But Molly didn't like his 'obsession' with muggles, no sir. So he started to collect his eclectic fire places, toasters, and plugs in his shop; where he was also working on his flying Ford Angelia. It was only a matter of time before Molly would find out, until that time, our father Arthur will be fighting cords to work a computer, battling stove tops, and trying out skateboards. Maybe for Christmas Harry will get him a helmet.


	5. Broomstick

_Prompt: Broomsticks  
>Rating: G<br>Pairings: N/A  
>Word Count: 113<em>

"Here you go," Sirius whispered to the orange cat, "get the Firebolt."

Looking into the black dog's eyes, the cat blinked then ran away.  
>Sighing, Sirius thanked his lucky stars he had enough money in Gringotts and a cat that would do the duty for him. He started drawing in the dirt, longing to see Harry for himself. He'd go into Hogwarts himself soon, the only problem is when.A few hours later, Crookshanks returned with the Firebolt.<p>

_Now to just give this to Hedwig to deliver in the morning,_ Sirius thought.  
>The only missing thing from this plan was for Sirius to be able to see Harry's face light up in excitement.<p> 


	6. Twisted

_Prompt: Twisted  
>Rating: PG<br>Pairings: Bellatrix/Voldemort  
>Word Count: 141<em>

"It means a great deal from you Bellatrix," the Dark Lord told me.

If I had a heart, it would swell with affection. But my infatuation with the Dark Lord was more than gaining a heart, it was an honour. I would do anything for him; my marriage to Rodolphus was only to keep the bloodline clean, not out of 'love,' as some of the traitors and mudbloods would talk about.

"It is an honour," I replied graciously, or as graciously as one could be on the dark side.

I grinned maliciously; I was the Dark Lord's favourite, not that petty Severus. Ha! The one who spies on the old fool Dumbledore! The Dark Lord may not feel love, but I will serve him until the day I die, for he will never die. He's too clever, too twisted; like me.


	7. Letter

_Prompt: Letter  
>Rating: PG<br>Pairings: Harry/Ginny  
>Word Count: 599<em>

Two years after their marriage, Harry and Ginny were cleaning out their house, when Harry had found a peculiar box lying in Ginny's closet.

"Ginny!" He called into the hall, "what's this?"

"What's what?" She replied, walking into the bedroom after Harry.

"Oh," she said softly, sitting down on the bed, smiling, "it's full of letters to you, from my sixth year when you were out hunting horcruxes."

"Can I read them Gin?" Harry asked, sitting beside her on bed.

Ginny nodded, and opened the box on Harry's lap. Parchment folded up into neat squares filled the box, overflowing a little.

"_Dear Harry," _Harry began, reading aloud, "_I miss you. Hogwarts just isn't the same without you, Fred, or George. With Snape as Headmaster, and the Carrows teaching DADA, it's almost impossible to have fun around here. Neville, Luna and I are now the leaders of the DA, but after the sword incident, I've decided it's really time to fight back. I hope you will come back soon, and even though I am not sending these letters –it would be too dangers for you and I- I am reminded by your sweet smile every time I write to you. It keeps me going. Pretty soon, I think war will break at Hogwarts. I love you, Harry Potter. ~Ginny Weasley,"_ Harry finished, slowly.

It had been hard breaking up with Ginny after Dumbledore's death, but there was no other way. He had only seen her cry once at Fred's death, but even then she remained strong. He had no idea that age 16, she was that hurt. He hugged her and held her close.

"Do I dare read another?" He asked her.

"I wrote one after you went to the Forbidden Forest, that one is very sad, for me anyways. You don't have to read them at all if you don't want to" Ginny answered.

"Find that one please," he answered.

Opening up the folded parchments, Ginny finally found what she was looking for. Handing it to him, he began to read.

"_Dear Harry,  
>I must say I am absolutely furious with you. I got one kiss before you left, and that was ages ago! No goodbye, no explanation. I can't lose you too. Our whole family is a mess now that Fred is gone; I wouldn't nor couldn't stand to have you gone too. I better stop writing, the ink is smudging.<em>

_*__*_

_HARRY POTTER YOU ABSOLUTE GIT!_  
><em>Have you no idea how heart wrenching it was to see you dead? Have you no idea how much you mean to me? If you didn't hear me scream, "NO," and then collapse on the ground, you sir, need your hearing checked, and a slap. I was numb Harry, goddamn numb, and you pretend to be dead. Not even a twitch to help us, to help me. I have been in love with you since the first day I met you. I have longed for your touch since you left me. I have melted looking into those gorgeous green eyes, and you have no idea what it was like.<em>  
><em>You best hope I forgive you.<em>  
><em>~Ginny Weasley<em>

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered in her ear, stroking her hair, holding her tight. "I never meant for you to feel that way."

"I know, love, I know," Ginny replied through teary eyes.

Harry continued to read through all the letters, and after each one feeling guiltier. Deciding to himself he would make all this up to her, he came to the conclusion: the power of words is mighty; the power of love is infinite.


	8. DADA

_Prompt: Defence Against the Dark Arts  
>Rating: G<br>Pairings: N/A  
>Word Count: 155<em>

It had been a weary job that came round every year for Headmaster Dumbledore; picking a DADA teacher was a difficult job, not many were up for it. By Harry's sixth year, already one had die, one lost his memory, one resigned from prejudice, one a phony, and the last an insane woman dragged off by angered Centaurs.

Sighing, Dumbledore sat down at his office chair and folded his hands, staring into one of his many contraptions. Who to choose? What fate would they receive?

_Maybe this year they will be captured by dragons_, Dumbledore chuckled quietly, now gazing out the window, blue eyes twinkling.

Tearing his eyes away from the happy faces walking into Hogsmeade, Dumbledore started examining his blackened hand. Had his answer; _Severus will be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I must call him down for a discussion on more than teaching_, he decided.

And so, the death plan began.


	9. Pensieve

**Many thanks to my daily reader Princess Twila, whom without their help, I would have never been posting as often as I do! All stories after this are hereby dedicated to her!**

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Pensieve<br>Rating: G  
>Pairings: NA  
>Word Count: 149<em>

The Pensieve, such an extraordinary piece, the ability to view ones memories from a different point of view. The silky texture of a memory, ever flowing, there to be used, there to be observed, the power in a memory was incomprehensible. And yet, very few teachers had one, a coincidence it may be, it appears only teachers whose past was difficult or dark possessed one.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live," Albus once said. Was he also referring to the memories as he carefully avoided catching a glimpse into the mirror of Erised? Was it he, who was so old, so wise, so careful and clever, still pained? Still feel regret? Still feel the darkness crawl and spread from one's heart to their entire body, numbing them? The Pensieve wasn't just a tool for glimpsing at memories; it was to forget them entirely.


	10. Emerald

_Prompt: Emerald  
>Rating: PG<br>Pairings: Severus/Lily  
>Word Count: 218<em>

**The green eyes found the black, and Snape moved no more.**

It was cold, so very, very cold. Snape couldn't move; he was numb. He couldn't breathe, couldn't smell, taste, or touch, but he could see. Whether he had eyes or not he did not know. It wasn't the white light that was rumoured to appear, it was blackness. Falling, blackness, green. Green eyes. Those beautiful emerald green eyes that caused so much pain, so much love, hate, sadness, and anger.

_I'm so sorry Lily. I tried to protect him, you, and all that you cared about. I was a git in fifth year. _Snape thought as the green eyes blinked at him.

Upon finishing his thought, the eyes pulled back, getting smaller, and then shifting to fit a face. Lily's face now smiled at him. Her wavy fiery red hair blowing to a gentle non-existent wind, sadness in those emerald eyes Snape hated to see was present.

"You did your best Sev, that's all I could ever ask for." Lily whispered, her voice carrying to Snape.

_It doesn't matter what happened in the past, I forgive you for everything. _Her voice said in his head.

The blackness faded, and he now opened his eyes.

"Lily," he breathed, "Lily I love you. Always."

_I know Sev, I know. _


	11. Chaos

_Prompt: Chaos  
>Rating: PG<br>Pairings: N/A  
>Word Count: 304<em>

"3-"George started, peaking around the corner.

"2-"Fred said a wide smile on his face.

"1," They said together, as an explosion of red and blue smoke and more fireworks attacked Umbridge.

"I will have order!" Umbridge screamed, stomping her feet and trying to swat the Cornish pixies that had appeared from the fireworks.

"What's going on?" Harry asked from behind Fred and George.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you, you'll probably get detention," Fred warned.

"We set off some Weasley Wizard Wheezes fireworks on her; they're packed with Cornish pixies. Every time she hits them they multiply-"

"And every time she uses a spell to rid of them they put a boil on that pretty face," Fred finished.

Umbridge continued to blast spells at them, her face was swollen and covered with ugly boils and blisters.

"Wicked," Harry said with a huge smile on his face.  
>It's about time she got what she dealt, he thought.<p>

"And now, for the finale," Fred whispered, grinning evilly, eyes wide with excitement.

"We're going to set Peeves on her, and bring Aragog to 'look' at her," George winked.

"Brillant. But, hang on, how do you know about Aragog?" Harry asked confused.

"First year-"Fred started.

"Running from Filch-"

"Met Hagrid-"

"And he showed us," George finished.

Fred and George both whistled loudly, and almost instantly Aragog the acromantula barreled into the hallway, chasing after the ugly Umbridge, followed by Peeves; causing even more chaos than before.

"Shall we follow Gred?" George asked.

"We shall Forge," Fred answered.

The two and Harry followed Aragog, Peeves, and Umbridge all the way to the Forbidden Forest.

"Naughty naughty teacher! Shouldn't be running for the Forest! They can be tricksy!" Peeves yelled, cackling back into the castle.

"Good luck Umbridge!" George yelled.

"Yeah! Watch out for vampires!" Fred yelled after her.

Umbridge's screams could be heard minutes after she ran into the forest. At last, the screams died, and all was well at Hogwarts again.


	12. Second Chances

_Prompt: Second Chances  
>Rating: PG<br>Pairings: Harry/Ginny Draco/Astoria  
>Word Count: 149<em>

Harry smiled as Albus Potter ran onto the crimson Hogwarts Express. Having just told him about almost being sorted into Slytherin, it felt as though that small secret shared between them had brought them closer. _  
>Speaking of Slytherin<em>, Harry thought as he watched Draco help his son Scorpius with his luggage.

"Hello Potter," Draco sneered as the train left the station.

"Now Draco, don't you think it's time we sort this out?" Harry asked, as reluctantly as Draco looked.

"Whatever you say _Harry_," he replied, already on his way back to his wife.

_There's always time for a second chance, now it's the matter of getting Draco to accept it.  
>What am I thinking? This kid made my blood boil! Age is getting to me, and I don't like it. I hope Ginny is up for a butterbeer! <em>Harry thought to himself as he too, walked towards his wife.


	13. Fire

**Please note the 3 asterisks divide two different stories. The first is based on Chamber of Secrets, the second is right after Dumbledore's death.**

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Fire<br>Rating: PG  
>Pairings: NA  
>Word Count: 457<em>

"My dear Fawkes, how you have helped me throughout the years. But alas, how you are growing old, even older than I. May your ashes revive you greatly, I will see you in a new life," Albus Dumbledore said softly, stroking his pet Fawkes.

Fawkes squawked in reply, flapping his wings a few times. His red body accented with faded yellow tips at the wings. His black beak and calculating eyes were worn with old age. He was reaching his Fire Point; his death in a burst of flames.

"I must go upstairs for a moment, if you reach The Flame before then, farewell my friend, and hello to the new you," Albus said softly, making his way up the stairs.

In his absence, Harry Potter had entered the room. After being named the Heir of Slytherin and learning that he himself can speak Parseltongue without knowing so, he was told to visit Albus.

"Mr. Potter," Albus said, watching young Harry stare wide eyed as Fawkes reached The Flame and burst into a glow of yellow orange and red light.

"Sir, there was nothing I could do, he just-," Harry said quickly.

"Ah!" Interrupted Albus, raising his hand, "Fawkes is a Phoenix, Harry. When they grow old, they burst into flames and a new one is born from the ashes," he explained as a baby Phoenix poked its small red head out from the pile of black ash.

Albus now moved towards the baby Phoenix and scratched underneath his beak.

"A new Fire Phoenix is born," Albus said softly.

In the quiet Hospital Wing, Harry could hear Fawkes the Phoenix calling a mourning song out into the dawn air. The sun was rising on the horizon; the clouds in the sky were casting a shadow on Hogwarts. Red filled the morning sky; a sign that evil was done the night before, and help was needed now. Fawkes' song was sad, his master had passed, and he had no purpose at Hogwarts anymore.  
>Flying higher in the sky, he passed the lake, a tear dropping into it; but it would heal nothing. Phoenix tears were powerful, but nothing could truly raise the dead, and nothing was to be healed in the lake.<p>

The song changed, fading slowly in wind, pace slow, and pitch high. A voice of angels in the sky, biding Albus farewell, and cursing the Death Eaters whose feet had tread on the castle grounds could describe Fawkes' tone.

Still too young to burst into flames for a new life, Fawkes would fly until he was ready to return. Perhaps he would find a new master; perhaps he would go with Aberforth. Or perhaps Fawkes would die with his master, too affected do move on.


	14. Inspired178 Note I'm Sorry!

**Hey everyone!**

**I know how much people dislike 'chapter postings' that are actually Author's Notes, but I had to make sure you read this!**

**Exams are coming up, and although my classes this semester are fairly easy, our Culminating Activities before the exams take a long time to do.**  
><strong>I will still update, but not twice a day. It is likely to be every Wednesday.<strong>

**Also, I am running out of ideas! I currently have a total of 24 chapters written, but I have not received very many requests for chapters, therefore I am losing my inspiration. In no way am I implying or directly stating I am discontinuing -I would never do that!- I am asking for your help! Send me reviews! It doesn't matter if the review is purely constructive critisism, or if you have a prompt/era you wish to see, please let me know!**

**I am sorry to disappoint those who liked the twice-a-day up date, but I must put school first.**

**I hope you will understand and help me out!**

**Sincererley,**  
><strong>~Inspired178<strong>


	15. Trust

**Thanks to those of you who read the Authour's Note. Hopefully after exams are done I will be able to post three or four times a week -I don't know about the twice a day, I have Math, English, Science, and Tech which for me are all academic. Thanks for the** **support!**

When I came up with this one, I pictured it when they ran off and had the first wave of doubt/hopelessness.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Trust<br>Rating: PG  
>Pairings: slight AlbusGellert  
>Word Count: 294<em>

Trust. It was always trust, when it came to Dumbledore.

"Trust him, Harry. Trust Severus," he would say whenever Harry questioned his judgement.

No reason as to why he should trust, just that he should. And how had that ended? Dumbledore being murdered by the one man he always insisted was the good guy.  
>Anger boiled inside Harry, burning and churning like a deep gash that had been infected. Fueling that anger even more was the Daily Prophet; the rubbish about him being seen fleeing from the Astronomy Tower and possibly the one who murder Dumbledore was almost too much. The final straw was Rita Skeeter's 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore.' Was that really Dumbledore's past? Was he really once friends with Gellert Grindewald and thinking wizards superior to Muggles. His whole life Harry had known him he had been fighting <span>for<span> Muggles, not against them! Harry was fine with the whole Albus loved Gellert thing; it really didn't matter to him. It wasn't important in the big picture.  
>And then there was the whole Dumbledore family. They had lived in Godric Hollow! His dad in Azkaban, mother and sister dead –who may even be buried next to his parents!<br>There were so many things Harry hadn't known about Dumbledore, so many things he could have asked while he was alive. Instead it was all about Harry; planning ahead, and yet, there was no planning. Nothing Dumbledore left was helping him on his run for Horcruxes.  
>The anger subsided a small touch, as Harry slowed his breathing.<br>Albus had be an infuriating old man, but this was just like trust falls, somewhere between the ground and you, trust would need to be formed and you would just have to go with it.


	16. Tattoo

**So I don't have an actual posting schedule and I apologise. I know I said in my authour's note every Wednesday, but my schedule is out of whack. I pictured this one during HBP, before Harry and Ginny really got together and Harry was just noticing his feelings. And Ron and Lavender hadn't ended it yet. So this was all before the poisoned drink.**

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Tattoo<br>Rating: PG13 for slight intentions  
>Pairings: HarryGinny Ron/Lavender slight Ron/Hermione  
>Word Count: 514 <em>

"Harry," Ginny started, giggling as if she knew something, she sat down across from him in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Yes?" Harry replied, looking up from his Potions essay.

"You know Romilda Vane right?" Ginny asked. After Harry nodded, she continued, "Well she was saying you had a tattoo Hippogriff tattooed on your chest."

Ron and Hermione burst out laughing, wiping their tears away when they calmed down.

Harry looked slightly flustered, "but I told her you had a Hungarian Horntail; just like the one you battled in the Triwizard Tournament. Much more macho," Ginny said with a laugh.

However calm Ron and Hermione had been before, they had lost it now.

"But," Ginny continued talking over their laughing, "I also said Ron had a Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where." She said with a smirk.

Ron immediately stopped laughing; his face had turned to a look of someone who was dumbfounded. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape. Hermione's face was slightly red as she slowly calmed herself down.

"You what?" Ron asked through gritted teeth.

"I told her you had a Pygmy Puff tattoo," Ginny answered innocently.

"I think now wouldn't be the time to also mention to Ron that Lavender may or may not be spreading exactly where that tattoo may be," Harry stage whispered to Ginny.

Ron's ears flushed the Weasley red and sat back in his chair with a slow breath. Lavender and Ron hadn't been really dating, it was all snogging really. He didn't even know what her personality was like!

"Tell me where she thinks this tattoo is," Ron said flatly.

Ginny got up and sat on the arm of his chair and bent over to whisper in his ear. A look of disgust crossed his face as Ginny sat back down beside Harry and Hermione and shared the secret with them.

"SHE THINKS I HAVE A TATTOO ON MY-" Ron bellowed none to quietly.

"Ronald! There are first years around! Keep the whereabouts of this tattoo quiet," Hermione interrupted a little upset.

"Yeah Ron, it's not up to us what you and Lavender do, just don't share the details," Harry said smiling, taking Ginny's hand.

Ron glared at Harry, and Harry cheekily smiled back.

"Fine, I'm going to have a word with Lavender. She doesn't need to be spreading stuff like that," Ron muttered.

"Make sure you have more than a word! Don't forget what you told me on the train! Your lips are chapped!" Harry called as Ron left the Common Room.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning," Hermione said quietly, packing up her things and heading to the girls dormitory.

"You think they'll ever see it?" Ginny asked.

"See what? Ron's tattoo?" Harry replied.

"Of course not! Never mind, all you boys are gits. Just let me know when you actually want that tattoo," Ginny whispered, giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.

Harry leaned back astounded. Women were confusing. Would Ginny really do that to him? If so, he really had to find a design for that tattoo…


	17. Time and Pudding

**Thank you for the birthday wishes! I had a great day!  
>This chapter is a double prompt because I think they go hand in hand and are pretty short. I love requests for prompts so keep them coming!<br>The second one I would say took place during Ginny's first pregnancy.**

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Time<br>Rating: PG  
>Pairings: HarryGinny  
>Word Count: 160<em>

Time, such a peculiar thing, a thing that could pass without so much a thought, or drag slowly on to an anxious persons protest. Not to be meddled with as Hermione and Harry once did. It could slip through your fingers like water, surprising you when it has all left.  
>Harry smiled as he watched Ginny make her way down the aisle, dressed in a white gown with her vivid red hair curled and loose.<br>"We have the rest of our lives together," he whispered as she stood beside him.  
>Tears welled up in her eyes, but did not shed.<br>"We have forever," she whispered back.  
>The invisible hourglass is ticking, not as explosive as a bomb, there is no escaping the end of life on earth, but death is the beginning of another world; another place, another time, another thing. Harry knew he would make the best of it, with Ginny by his side, they would get through anything.<p>

~H~G~

_Prompt: Pudding  
>Rating: G<br>Pairings: Harry/Ginny  
>Word Count: 191<em>

"Harry, Harry," Ginny whispered as she shook her husband awake.

"Wha's'matter?" Harry asked, still half asleep.

"Can you get me some pudding?" Ginny whispered back.

Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes. The sentence finally getting through to his sluggish brain, he nodded and got up. It was 2 o'clock in the morning, but that didn't stop the very pregnant Ginny from having her cravings.  
>After digging out the pudding and putting it in a bowl, Harry started looking for a spoon and some banana to chop up.<p>

As he was cutting the banana, he could hear Ginny making her way to the bathroom, and then back to bed. She wouldn't risk walking down the stairs this early in the morning any day.

Finally getting the pudding together, Harry made his way up to the bedroom. Upon entering the room, he saw Ginny fast asleep; propped up on pillows and taking up the entire bed. Chuckling softly to himself, Harry gently pulled his pillow from the bed, tucked Ginny in and kissed her, grabbed a blanket, and sat himself down on the window bench to have pudding and to go back to sleep.


	18. Splash

_Prompt: Splash  
>Rating: PG<br>Pairings: Severus/Lily  
>Word Count: 348<em>

Severus collapsed on the floor. The pale body of Lily Evans _–not Potter_- was lying on her stomach on the floor. Her green eyes were glazed over; her fiery red hair looked dull in the light. A baby was crying in the background, but that did not matter to Severus. Not yet. With a great effort to breathe again, he picked up his dead love off the floor; tears streaked his face as he repeated over and over _I'm sorry._  
>Grief engulfed him. Forever he would mourn for his lost love. His heart ached with pain; a pain he deserved for betraying her. <em>Dumbledore<em>, he thought. _The old man said he would protect her!_  
>Anger bubbled and mixed with the guilt and grief. His pale face streaked with tears, silent distressed sobs formed on his lips. He subconsciously glanced at the baby. <em>No<em>, he thought. _Oh Lily._  
>Green, tear streaked eyes were staring at him: red, lightning bolt scar on his forehead.<br>Unable to stay here any longer with his dead Lily in his arms, he disapparated to meet Dumbledore back in his office at Hogwarts.  
>"You said you would keep her safe!" Severus bellowed at Dumbledore, not bothering to keep his emotions in check.<p>

"Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person. If you truly loved her, help me protect the boy. Severus, after all this time?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

Casting a patronus in the form of a doe, Severus said quietly, "Always."

He had had enough with the old man, storming out in a bat-like fashion, Severus walked by the lake.  
>Memories flashed before his eyes; the bullying, that <em>word<em>, the childhood memories ceased, and Severus found himself ankle deep in the lake. Picking up stones, he began to toss them. _Splash_ the pebbles sounded faint in his ears. _Eternal mourning…lost…love…Lily…I love you….Always. _These thoughts ran incoherently through his mind. Another splash of a pebble and Severus fled. He fled from his grief, his lost love, his anger and guilt, he fled from this world. But he will never escape his undying love.


	19. Warrior

_Prompt: Warrior  
>Rating: G<br>Pairings: Neville/Luna  
>Word Count: 209<em>

"Yeuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," Neville yelled, slashing off Nagini's neck with the sword of Gryffindor.

The snake's body and head evaporated in a wisp of black smoke. Neville, who at that point was clutching his arm, stood tall and let out another battle cry.

"I feel like a warrior!" He exclaimed to Ron and Hermione who were getting up off the rubble they had falling on after being chased by the snake.

"Er, good for you Neville. We really should be going, we've got to find Harry," Ron replied a little awkwardly. Just a few minutes before, they had all believed him to be dead. And now, he was off battling Voldemort somewhere within the castle grounds.

"See ya! I better find Luna; I still haven't told her I'm mad for her!" Neville yelled over his shoulder dashing towards the castle.

Neville: the boy who almost was the Chosen One, who was once an accident prone boy, and now a warrior of wizards. Who didn't always fit in, but in the end, helped save the world. If Neville had went back in time and told his 11 year old self he would become a tough fighter, what would young Neville say? He may ask for help to find his poor toad Trevor.


	20. Cedric

_Prompt: Cedric  
>Rating: PG<br>Pairings: No direct pairings  
>Word Count: 268<em>

I grabbed the Triwizard Tournament cup at the exact moment as my fellow competitor Harry. The familiar pull at the navel told me it was a portkey. I thought it would take me back to the start of the maze, to show the two Hogwarts champions had won. But I was wrong. We ended up in a graveyard, a graveyard Harry said he had seen before. He yelled at me to go back, but I did not listen. Suddenly a hoarse bone chilling voice pierced my ears like nails.  
>"Wormtail…" it spoke. I couldn't tell if it was male or female, it was wrapped in a blanket carried by a rat-like man who was named Wormtail.<br>"Kill the spare!" he said hoarsely.  
>No time to defend myself, a green light hit me square in the chest. I was cold, and I saw a white light edging towards me. I reached out for it. Time was meaningless in this white area. It could have been years before I felt another pull. It was tugging me back down to Earth, like another portkey.<br>I appeared out of Voldemort's wand.  
>"Take my body back. Take my body back to my father," I said to Harry, I saw my own body lying on the ground. I was dead.<br>His parents were there, Harry's expression was a fight between concentration and surprise.  
>Two others were there also, a man and lady whom I did not recognize, and did not hear their names.<br>As we distracted Voldemort while Harry escaped, I fell back into the blackness; ready to be awoken by the wizard Afterlife. __


	21. Shadow

_Prompt: Shadow  
>Rating: PG<br>Pairings: N/A  
>Word Count: 304<em>

A shadow stormed through the night; barely visible in the darkness. The shadow carried a wand and a blank expression. Pale as the moon yet dark as the deepest hole he was. He quickened his pace. No one knew of his destination, or his motivation. The cold obsidian eyes bore into the night; his cloak flapping noiselessly behind him. Not a single sound was made as the Shadow walked down the cobblestone road towards the castle. With a wave of his wand, he was in: through the gates and in the safety of the magical barriers. But he would never be safe. A double agent, a silhouette of his soul, a dark cover of his heart would always be close to being discovered. Drowned deep in regret and sorrow, he breezed past the students who coward under his glare. Now reaching the Headmaster's office, the Shadow climbed the steps. So many things had been dealt upon him from the Headmaster; so many lies, so many heroic actions. He didn't want the attention. No, he wanted to be the darkness in the night, the lurker who was secretly over throwing the Dark Lord's plans. How much the boy would have to do to end this all; end everything the Shadow had done to repay his debt almost overthrew all the mental walls he had spent years building up; building up to protect himself and the boy.  
>The Headmaster had called the Shadow to his office in urgency. The message had only two words: cursed ring.<br>Baffling the Shadow until he quickly picked up the necessary ingredients from his stock, and headed towards the office. With a knock at the door, the black figure stepped into the office.  
>Opening the door, an old man spoke, "Ah Severus, it appears I may be in a slight dilemma."<p> 


	22. Dream

_Prompt: Dream  
>Rating: PG<br>Pairings: N/A  
>Word Count: 328<em>

A snake slithered towards him, speaking in the snake language of Parseltongue. Its rough scales made a slight scratching noise as it rubbed against the marble floor.

"My dear Nagini," I spoke as affectionately as was possible, "Young Draco didn't fulfill my request. The family has been mocked and knocked down. Severus had to do the job. What shall we do with them?"

Nagini hissed in reply, "the Cruciatusss curssse massster."

"Yes, that would do. It would keep them in line. They must not stray. I hate to spill pure blood," I replied.

Lucius now stood in front of me.

"Crucio," I almost whispered, but my words were filled with venom.

A warm sensation ran down my arm and into the wand. Lucius writhed in pain, but using Legilmency I knew he was holding back a scream. Finally, the pain was too much for him. With Draco and Narcissa watching from behind me, Lucius twitched and screamed in agony. The sound sent welcomed chills up my spine. He deserved it. If Dumbledore had lived, I would have been threatened.  
>A new anger exploded within me as I maliciously said, "Crucio," again. Draco did not complete his task –Crucio- Potter was planning something –Crucio- but I dare not use possession again. It was much too painful –Crucio-. No one knows my little secret; no one will know I was related to the Gaunts –Crucio-. No one will know about the cave, the room that presented itself to me or the cup… but Lucius threw away my diary, –Crucio- it is destroyed. Lucius will not tempt me to kill. With a final "crucio," I let him lay in a numb pain. Blood was pouring down his face; I hadn't seen him injure himself, all the better.<p>

A goblin then walked in on my meeting, a flash of green light streaked across the room. He was dead before he hit the floor. Many kilometers away, Harry Potter awoke from another dream.


	23. RunOctober 31st

**This is how I imagined the Hallowe'en -**it's spelt like that because it's short form for _Hallowed Evening_**_ -_night when Lily and James Potter died. I also used the idea I first had when reading the books about how Harry had survived the killing curse through his mother's love. I pictured her standing in front of him protecting him. Requests needed/welcomed!**

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Run (October 31<em>_st__)  
>Rating: PG<br>Pairings: James/Lily Severus/Lily  
>Word Count: 552<em>

"Shhhh Harry," I gently tried to soothe his crying. "It's time for bed. Momma and Dadda are going sleepy bys too."

I laid my precious baby into his crib, with a final zip of magic to play a soothing song. I left to find James in the common room.

"Are the wards holding up dear?" I asked nervously. It had been months since we moved into Dumbledore's old cottage, months held up in here unable to go anywhere without the invisibility cloak, which Dumbledore had taken for a closer look.

"Yes Lilyflower, if there was a breach Dumbledore would know," James answered, looking up from his newspaper.

I sighed in relief. The tension would build every day, and at night it would be broken for a minute before building back up again in anxiety of what would happen tomorrow.

The wind was rustling outside, and a few minutes had passed in silence. It was Hallowe'en, but the Muggle and wizard children could not see the cottage. I picked up my book and began to read, until an hour later, I was interrupted.

"Lily," James said in an urgent whisper; he never called me by my first name –always a nickname-, "Lily run. Take Harry and run. He's here. Go. I'll try to hold him off."

I ran upstairs and grabbed Harry, trying to twist into an apparation, but it was no use. Voldemort had put a barrier up; I was trapped. I heard Voldemort's chilling voice from downstairs, "A fool to defend me without your wand!"

_No!_ I thought, _James! James fight! Grab your wand and fight!_

But it was too late. I heard the killing curse, and I shook with anger and hurt. Then I realized I was without an escape too. I could try the window, but how would that help? The apparation barriers were far and wide.  
>I heard him climb up the stairs swiftly. I set Harry back down, grabbing my wand, ready to fight.<p>

"No! Please! Not Harry! Kill me! Not Harry!"

"Step aside, silly girl. Step aside and I will spare you. A filthy Mudblood like you should thank me," Voldemort said harshly.

"No! Kill me instead!" I yelled back, shielding Harry with my arms.

"Severus wanted you to be spared, Mudblood," Voldemort said in a threatening undertone. "I will ask one last time; step aside. Now."

I screamed "No!" one last time before the light hit me. I saw my body lying on the ground while Voldemort aimed at my baby boy. I rushed down and spread myself in front of Harry once again, ignoring my body on the floor. Voldemort took aim –I knew I couldn't die again- and said the curse. It backfired, only leaving a scar on my boy; Voldemort fled.

I stayed there for a while; I would find James later. I stayed to soothe my Harry until someone arrived. When someone did arrive, my heart caught in my throat; Severus.  
>He collapsed on the floor weeping while holding my body. He was apologizing over and over again while rocking back and forth. I got up, sat beside him and put my hand on his shoulder. I think he sensed me as he lifted his head.<p>

"Protect Harry," I whispered in his ear. He had goose bumps from my touch. "Protect Harry, Severus."

Severus nodded his head, stood up, and hurried out. Probably to go find Dumbledore.

"Come, Lilyflower," James said from behind me.

I took his hand and walked into a new journey. Severus would keep him safe. That I was sure of.


	24. Silence 24

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Now, I must ask -no, beg. I NEED MORE REQUESTS! Prompts/Pairings/Eras/Plots; I'll do my best to fulfill it!**

* * *

><p><em>P<em>_rompt: Silence  
>Rating: G<br>Pairings: Lavendar/Ron Hermione/Ron  
>Word Count: 340<em>

Breakfast between Harry, Ron and Hermione was awkward to say the least. Ron and Hermione were short with words, leaving Harry to try to fill the silence.

"Pass the pumpkin juice please," Hermione asked Ron, keeping her eyes on her newspaper.

"Here," Ron replied confused.

Ron might live with his mother and his sister Ginny, but he was tactless and unaware when he was with women.  
>Ron looked at Harry, asking for an explanation. Harry, remembering the bird incident, shook his head. He wasn't going to tell him about Hermione. It wasn't not the kind of thing to do when she was this upset about Lavendar. Speak of the devil... Lavender had made her way to Ron and was now expressing herself with her-er lips. Harry quickly looked away and tried to distract Hermione.<p>

"Anything in the Prophet?"

"No, I don't know why I still get this paper. It's absolute rubbish," she replied. Whether she saw Ron snogging Lavender or not, she was ignoring it. With a slight waver in her voice, "I think I'll be going to the library. See you in Charms."

With that, Hermione got up and left the uncomfortable Harry sitting beside his best mate who was still snogging Lavender.

"Ron, you do know that all the teachers are watching, do you really think it's necessary to suck off her face?" Harry asked, tired of the fighting between Ron and Hermione.

Immediately Ron stopped, his ears burning red.

"Er, right. Bye, Lavender," he said, turning back to face the table. "So what's with Hermione. She's awfully quiet."

"Ron, I think I'll let you figure this one out on your own. I'll be in the library if you need me; I need to search for ways to convince Slughorn to give me the memory," Harry said, the last bit in an undertone.

_I'll give him a week. That's it. If he doesn't realize Hermione likes him, I'll tell him to stop being a git and get rid of Lavender, no matter how harsh; the silence is unbearable._


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys! I am SO sorry for not updating lately! I was writing a drabble with the prompt 'Invisibility Cloak' and then I realized what I was writing was too long for a drabble. So now I am writing my first HP fanfic story! If you want, I will put the first chapter up this Friday! It will be under the title 'Release the Past.' I know this is short, but once again, real life and the other story got in the way. I'm currently writing chapter 13 on Release the Past so we'll see how it goes! Without further ado, here is your drabble! PS-it wasn't beta'd so don't chop off my head!  
>Love, ~Inspired178<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Yule Ball<br>Rating: PG  
>Pairings: RonHermione Rose/Scorpius  
>Word Count: 151<em>

_"Next time there's a ball, ask me before somebody else does!" Hermione cried as Harry and Ron stalked up the stairs._

Ron shook his head to remove that thought. Smiling, he glanced up at his wife Hermione.

"Hermione," Ron began.

"Yes Ron?" She answered, while combing Rose's red hair.

"If Rose is going to the Yule Ball with Sco-Scorpius," he continued, still getting used to his daughter's crush, "would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Hermione looked at him as if he had just announced Dobby and the Giant Squid had eloped.

"Of course, not if you don't want to," Ron said quickly.

Standing up and stepping towards him, she whispered, "I remember too. Of course I'll go, but don't expect to tread on my feet all night," she said with a smirk.

Ron's ears went red as he remembered his wedding night dance.

"Deal," he replied smiling.


End file.
